Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an integrated circuit, particularly a DRAM memory circuit or memory module with a voltage divider. The module has a series circuit composed of a first and second resistor interposed between an output line and a potential sink or potential source. A capacitor is connected, by way of a first terminal, to the input of the first resistor parallel to the first resistor. An activation circuit allows the series circuit to be activated or deactivated.
Integrated circuits, particularly DRAM circuits, comprise voltage dividers which are utilized for operating the integrated circuit. The voltage dividers consume current even when the integrated circuit that is powered by the voltage divider is not working.
Integrated circuits which are utilized in mobile devices such as a laptop, for example, should consume as little current as possible. A known technique for reducing the current consumption is to disconnect parts of the integrated circuit, thereby reducing the closed-circuit or at rest current.
Voltage dividers are also disconnected. But voltage dividers comprise parallel capacitors. Heretofore, the capacitor has also been disconnected from the voltage supply with the disconnecting of the voltage divider. But it turns out that, when the voltage divider is reactivated, i.e. connected to a potential sink or potential source, a state wherein the voltage divider is operational again is achieved only after a relatively long delay.